1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing device, and an authentication information management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, network systems (web systems) such as a LAN (local area network) and an intranet are set up to enable a client terminal connected to a network to use various web services that are provided by a web server using a web browser.
In such a web system, a user typically inputs a login name (account) and a password upon requesting authentication by an authentication service from a web browser. The web system passes the login name and password input by the user to the authentication service and provides an authentication ticket to a web service so that the user may be allowed to use a function of the web service (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-53580).
A client making a request to a server for a service such as data conversion or data processing provides the server with a valid authentication ticket issued in response to a user login operation and uses a function of the server under the authority of the logged in user. Note that some processes such as data conversion or data processing that are executed by the server may require a long process time.
However, the client using a function of the server under the authority of the logged in user may be unable to continue using the function of the server once the user logs out.
Accordingly, a technique is desired for enabling continuation of a process executed under the authority of a user even after the user logs out.